Release from Reality
by Blue Whiplash
Summary: Okay, I'm re-posting this, cuz of some changes I made. Please Read this! It's deffinitely worth your time. Hint: Insane fangirl and Vegeta in a tutu. Also, I'm writing shorter chapters. ^^
1. Vegeta the Ballerina

Blah blah. Everyone knows what I'm gonna say, but here it is. I own Phoenix, KT, Morgan, and Karli. (well, the last three are real so I don't actually own them.) I do not own Kamui or any DBZ characters. Please don't sue me; it would be a moot point. Moot. What a fun word. Moot moot moot.  
  
{{Are we done yet?}}  
  
oh yeah, huh. ((grins))  
  
Well, I suppose it's up to you if you want to venture into my realm of insanity now, so read on, and try not to get lost, it disturbs the natives.  
  
FYI, when everyone yells "SHUT UP KAMUI" it's because one of the voices in Morgan's head is Kamui, and he says stupid stuff, as you will see.  
  
Bon Voyage!  
  
{{yeah whatever.}}  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day at C.K. McClatchy high school started out really crappy. First, Phoenix forgot her homework. Then she learned that the paintball marker she wanted was out of her price range.  
  
By second period, she was just about ready to bite someone's hand off.  
  
"Hey, Phoenix!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Jeez. Sorry."  
  
Morgan drew her hand away.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm not in a very good mood today."  
  
"Are your voices being butt monkeys?"  
  
"Hai. Yours?"  
  
"Yeah. He made me fall down the stairs again."  
  
"Ow."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"C'mon. English."  
  
They ran up the stairs, pushing the slow people out of their way. Just as Morgan put her hand on the doorknob, however, the lights all went out.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Phoenix glanced out the window at a pitch black, roiling sky. She backed up slowly away from the metal window frame.  
  
FWSSH  
  
A strange beam of light stuck the school. The floor became syrupy.  
  
"AHH! This is very un-good!"  
  
All around them people were frozen in place. As Phoenix and Morgan sank into the floor, the happy kids all around them stood still as stone.  
  
( ( ( Phoenix decided later that she didn't like falling through the floor. Morgan couldn't decide because Morgan was unconscious.  
  
"Oh.shimatta.Morgan, wake up!"  
  
"Unnnggghh.pain.."  
  
"Look at this!" She pulled her friend over to a nearby pond and nearly forced her head over it.  
  
"Kuso. it's like RayEarth, only they were already cartoons. Look at us! We've gone anime!"  
  
Indeed they had. Morgan was tall and slim, with long brown hair and soft black eyes. Phoenix had become lithe and willowy, and her pale silver hair was cropped close.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
"Cool!" (wolf whistle)  
  
"Shut up, Kamui!"  
  
WHUMP  
  
A heavy object landed in the dirt between them.  
  
"Kuso, Kakarrot, no need to kill me!"  
  
The dust cleared, and in the middle of the cloud was a short man with freaky spiked hair. The hair alone made up for at least a foot of his height. Both girls could tell that he was a formidable character, despite his being vertically challenged.  
  
He stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
Phoenix clapped a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Whoa. it's Vegeta!"  
  
"Kuso.I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Phoenix."  
  
Vegeta whipped his head around.  
  
"What the hell are you two looking at?"  
  
"Wow," breathed Phoenix. "I have got to record this!" She pulled out her laptop and was fiddling with a little video camera when a mischievous grin spread on her face.  
  
"Morgan, do you remember that fanfic where the dude-or was it a chick? -whatever, they could control the world with the big computer?"  
  
"Not.really.."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna try it."  
  
"I'm getting angry, brats! Tell me what you're doing right NOW!"  
  
"Hitotsu fun.one minute."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
*Vegeta is wearing a tutu-*  
  
Vegeta's regular clothes were immediately replaced by a shocking pink tutu/leotard set.  
  
"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Blue and gold flames surrounded the enraged senshi. His ki level shot up and his appearance altered to that of a Super Saiya-Jin.  
  
*Vegeta's attack misses*  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Huge wave of energy zoomed toward the girls, but veered off abruptly.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Phoenix approached Vegeta.  
  
"Look, Vegeta, you can't harm us-"  
  
He threw a punch at her face. She staggered back, holding her bleeding nose.  
  
"Ow.okay, granted you can use brute force on us.emphasis on the brute.how about sharing those senzu beans I know you have?"  
  
"And why would I help you at all?"  
  
"'Cuz my friend is about to break your tail."  
  
SNAP  
  
Vegeta paled noticeably then reached into a pocket, bringing out two senzu beans. Shakily he handed one to Phoenix and gulped the other one himself. (Try that again and you're dead, brat, he said to Morgan.)  
  
"Listen Vegeta," Phoenix said from a safe distance, "Not to rain on your ego parade, but I can control what happens in this world with this." She pointed to her laptop.  
  
Vegeta looked skeptical.  
  
"I, um.oh, just watch."  
  
*Vegeta grows wings*  
  
A pair of leathery wings erupted out of Vegeta's shoulders.  
  
"Itami!"  
  
*Delete*  
  
The appendages receded into his back.  
  
"How (pant) do you (pantpant) do that? I sense no (pant) ki in you!"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if this world is data or reality to us, but it appears to be at the mercy of my computer. Brainstorm! I could give Morgan and myself phenomenal powers if I wished it. Wanna see?"  
  
"Fine. But don't expect a card or anything."  
  
*Morgan and Phoenix have a ki of--*  
  
"How strong are you, Chibi Ouji?"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hmph. At least over 18000."  
  
*Morgan and Phoenix have a ki of 25000*  
  
Vegeta was blown back by the sudden increase in ki. Blue and white flames surrounded the two girls for a moment, then faded, leaving more Saiyan-ish looking features on the both of them.  
  
Vegeta was shocked. Even his ego couldn't block the facts-and the facts were plain.  
  
"Kakarrot! Bring everyone over here now!"  
  
Small dark specs appeared in the sky, quickly becoming more Saiya-Jins.  
  
"Oh!" Phoenix's eyes were starry, as were Morgan's. "It's Trunks!"  
  
Vegeta stared at them incredulously.  
  
Goku was the first to land, depositing Chichi and Bulma on the ground. Next to land were Trunks (sigh,) Gohan, and Goten. Piccolo settled lazily onto the ground behind them.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta, but stopped. For a moment, it looked like she was choking, but then she burst out in tears of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Vegeta looked down-at his tutu.  
  
"KUSO!"  
  
*Vegeta is wearing a tutu-*  
  
*Delete*  
  
"WHOA!! WAAY too much!!"  
  
*Vegeta has on his regular clothes*  
  
Vegeta glared at his spazing spouse until she could breathe again. Then, at the look on his face, she burst into another fit.  
  
* 10 minutes later * *  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Veggie-chan, but that was so funny!"  
  
"Ooooohhh.really? I had NO idea!"  
  
"Why were you wearing it in the first place, Tousan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Apparently, these freaks can control stuff in this world on their laptop thingy." His eyes grew starry. "Imagine what we could do with that power!" For a moment, he just stood there imagining things while everyone else looked at him. All of a sudden, he snapped out of his funk.  
  
"Just think of what we could do with them!"  
  
"Them?" sputtered Morgan. "We're not aliens, some thing to be poked at and ordered around!"  
  
"We work with people," Phoenix stated, "Not for them. And actually I think I probably am not from earth."  
  
"I apologize for Vegeta," said Bulma. "We're not all like him."  
  
"I know," said Phoenix. "It's not your fault he's not trained."  
  
Goku had to hold Vegeta back from her throat.  
  
Over Vegeta's threats, Piccolo shouted, "What did he mean by 'control?'"  
  
"Apparently we can control some aspects of what happens here. The 'Matrix' of it is in our control, you might say."  
  
"What's a Matrix?" asked Goku.  
  
"Can we have an example, miss?" Goten asked Morgan.  
  
"Well," she said, "like what?"  
  
"A fight!" shouted a way too gleeful Vegeta.  
  
"That's your answer to everything," complained Bulma.  
  
Morgan looked thoughtful.  
  
"With who? Hmm.Goku! Are ya up to it?"  
  
"Well, I suppose. Sure!"  
  
"Hold on," said Phoenix. "One minute.there!"  
  
*Both will be unhurt*  
  
She held up the laptop and displayed the message.  
  
"Alright, guys, on my mark, begin!" Phoenix stepped between the two fighters.  
  
"On your marks, get set, go!"  
  
Morgan and Goku soared into the sky.  
  
  
  
Okay, end of chapter 1. For those of you who are totally brain dead to even the most basic fanfic- Japenese, here's a list of words for ya.  
  
Hai-yes  
  
Kuso-shit (you'll see it often!)  
  
Shimatta-damn  
  
Itami-pain  
  
Hitotsu fun (hee-tote-su hoon)-one minute  
  
Nani-what  
  
Next chapter...  
  
*The fight results.  
  
*A threat brews.  
  
*And Vegeta's big mouth and ego gets him in some deep kimchee. 


	2. Angry Monkey, Cranky Dragon

Once again, I don't own the DBZ characters or the big silver dragon thing or the yellow thing, just the characters for Morgan, Karli, Phoenix, and KT. Sue me not, I beg of you. Waste of time. Oh, yeah, I realize that some characters may act out of character in one scene, but it adds drama for the sake of the story. (besides, I'M the author! MWAHAHA(choke)HAHAHA!)  
  
{{excitement! Hoowah!!}}  
  
oh shut up.  
  
Angry Monkey, Cranky Dragon  
  
For a few minutes, Goku and Morgan sparred lightly, and then he brought out the big guns.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHAAA!!!"  
  
Morgan barely had time to put up a shield before the powerful wave of energy hit her. Even so, she was tumbled back in the air by its force.  
  
"Now you've gone and done it," she muttered. In one intricate movement, she brought her hands up to her face, palms together, as if in a prayer.  
  
"Except Goku's gonna be the one praying."  
  
She grinned evilly.  
  
"FIRE SERPENT BLAST!!"  
  
A huge, fiery dragon exploded out of her hands, speeding towards the terrified Goku.  
  
Just before it struck him though, she veered it away. It spun off into the mountains behind him, exploding on one of the peaks.  
  
Slowly they both landed. Chichi ran over to check Goku, and Vegeta was slack-jawed.  
  
Goku walked up to Morgan, hand on his head.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Morgan came up with the attack, and it was me on the laptop that enabled her to," Phoenix interrupted.  
  
"That was super cool!" began Goten. "Can we-"  
  
"Matsu." Piccolo cam striding up behind Phoenix. She jumped; she hadn't seen him come up.  
  
Piccolo stood behind her.  
  
"Think, everyone. Think very hard. If she can make this happen for us, it will more than likely work for our foes as well."  
  
"Aren't our foes mostly dead?" inquired Goku.  
  
"That's not the point. Supposedly both girls can do the-whatever. Right?"  
  
"Lemme try," said Morgan.  
  
She sat down and lifted the laptop gently onto her knees.  
  
"Try giving Vegeta a tutu," offered Phoenix.  
  
"Nani?! Kuso.."  
  
"Kidding, kidding. Just pick something. How 'bout.hmmm.Vegitable, pick an animal."  
  
Veh.gee.ta.ble? You DIE, BRAT!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Vegeta. That's not the wisest of things to say. Not like you have a tendency to say the wisest things, but hey.."  
  
*Everyone forgets what Phoenix just said* typed Morgan.  
  
*Error. Cannot comply.*  
  
Morgan looked sad.  
  
"Mister Piccolo, it doesn't work! I can't do it."  
  
"I figured that when Vegeta was still trying to kill your friend."  
  
Morgan turned around and saw Phoenix sitting on a rock, writing dutifully into a notebook.  
  
Vegeta was dancing a crazy dance around her, throwing punches, kicks, and curses. With one hand she was blocking them all. Vegeta's curses became louder and more frequent, until Phoenix just got fed up.  
  
She stood up and glared at Vegeta. He smirked.  
  
Phoenix shot him a Kamui glare, (ooo!) making his smile falter. She reached down and picked up the laptop from Morgan.  
  
"This will show you a form a particularly enjoy, and I don't have to wait for a full moon either."  
  
*Phoenix can polymorph*  
  
"Polymorph? What's that gonna do?" Vegeta was reading over her shoulder, and laughed until Phoenix snapped her fist up and knocked a tooth out.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!"  
  
Once again, Goku had to step in and restrain Vegeta from killing her.  
  
"I suggest you all stay a good distance back-for your safety," called Phoenix.  
  
She closed her eyes and knelt down on all fours. Slowly, then faster, she began to grow. With a crunch, her knees reversed directions, and knobbly, skeletal hands erupted from her shoulders. A thin, pale membrane slid over them, making them visible as wings. Hair disappeared, replaced by horns and scales, and her face elongated into a snout.  
  
By now Phoenix was about as long as a football field, and about 60 feet tall.  
  
When she was finished with the transformation, everyone but Morgan, Chichi, and Vegeta were slack-jawed. Morgan wasn't new to this form, so she wasn't as impressed as everyone else. Chichi had feinted, and Vegeta was staring at the creature with an expression of powerful jealousy.  
  
"What do you think, Vegeta?" asked Phoenix. "Still wanna kill me?"  
  
"Now more than ever," he muttered.  
  
"Yosh, fine with me, but allow me to change into something more.suitable. This form is not ideal for fighting very small things."  
  
"Grrr.."  
  
"If that isn't," objected Bulma, "then what is?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
The change came quicker this time-perhaps I'm getting used to it, thought Phoenix.  
  
This time she shrank. Her silver dragon's form became a tough, mottled yellow hide, and although her horns remained, a thick mane of silver hair sprouted among them. In the end, Phoenix was about 8 feet tall, with deep green eyes and ki bigger than Veggie's ego (gasp!)  
  
If everone was in awe before, they were simply astounded now. Vegeta's ki sensing ability was deafened by the awesome entity in front of him. Practically the whole group could see that he couldn't decide whether to admire it or spit on it.  
  
"You like, Vegeta? Oh wait, I don't have to ask, I'll just read your mind. Yes, it is impressive, isn't it? These creatures are made up solely of energy. Best attack? Latching onto an enemy starship with these wonderful claws," she flexed her talons appreciatively, "and self-destructing."  
  
"Sounds effective," scoffed Vegeta, "but then you're dead."  
  
"Possibly, but since I'm made up of only energy, I'll just come together again. Do pay attention, Veggie."  
  
She placed a small dunce cap on his head.  
  
".That's it! Fight me, human!"  
  
"Human?" Phoenix's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That was quite possibly the worst mistake you've ever made. Up until now I was hesitant to fight you, for fear of killing you.such a pity.but now you've given me ample reason to accept your challenges."  
  
"Now he's gone and done it," whispered Morgan to Trunks. He nodded.  
  
"Let's go, brat. This will be too easy."  
  
They shot into the sky.  
  
  
  
Yay! Another chapter finished! Alright, next chapter....  
  
In chapter 3:  
  
*Oops.  
  
*we see the mean side of some people.  
  
*A developing romance.  
  
*And the threat that was brewing just got bigger.  
  
(suspense music) 


	3. Draco Dormeins Nunquam Tittilandos

Okay, another chapter. Rah! Plus now I get extra credit for doing this story. Double rah!! So. Last chapter I promised a romance, a threat, and fight results. 'keedokee, I don't own the DBZ characters, yadda yadda, blah blah blah, you know the song and dance by now. Let us move on then!  
  
{{to what?}}  
  
oh shut up.BTW, mindspeak is marked by ~these. ~  
  
  
  
Provocation and Reunions  
  
Hovering high in the air, Vegeta and Phoenix matched wills.  
  
"See if you can beat this!" Vegeta yelled. He powered up to SSJ 4.  
  
Phoenix yawned.  
  
Vegeta shot forward, aiming a punch at her head. She dodged. He kicked at her mid section. She avoided it again.  
  
From down on the ground, the aerial battle looked like a noisy blurb in the sky. Suddenly the two fighters puled apart.  
  
Vegeta was mildly out of breath, and extremely annoyed. None of his attacks were getting through!  
  
"Ready to admit defeat, Vegeta?"  
  
"AARGH!" He shot forward towards the annoying brat; but she had disappeared!  
  
Vegeta hung in the air, confused.  
  
A tap on the back spun him around.  
  
Phoenix pointed down.  
  
Momentarily not thinking, Vegeta's gaze followed her hand.  
  
WHAP  
  
He staggered back, clutching the nose that her knee had just smashed.  
  
"In the immortal words of SwordMaster Neo," Phoenix yelled triumphantly, "You have become soft! Like bean curd!" Vegeta raised his hands.  
  
"BIG BANG!"  
  
The huge beam of energy smashed into Phoenix, knocking her over in the air. Slowly she managed to raise a shield against the attack, while Vegeta kept pumping energy into it.  
  
"Flying Dragon Ascension WAVE!"  
  
Phoenix's attack, a flaming white dragon of energy, curled up Vegeta's beam and engulfed him in light. When the serpent reached him, the resulting explosion terrified the spectators on the ground.  
  
"Vegeta-chan!"  
  
"Tousan!"  
  
"Hahaha-"  
  
"Shut up, Kamui!"  
  
As the explosion slowly dissipated, all on the ground could see Vegeta plainly falling.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
Phoenix swooped under Vegeta, catching him gently. Carefully she deposited him on the ground and flew to her laptop, shifting into her normal body on the way.  
  
"He's not breathing!"  
  
"I know, I know, gimme a minute-"  
  
*Vegeta is al-*  
  
FWUMP  
  
Before the final keys could be typed, a swift kick in the ribs knocked her to the ground. She sat up gingerly, messaging bruised ribs.  
  
"What did you OOF!"  
  
Another blow to the ribs.  
  
Phoenix looked up blearily through her haze of pain to see two angry Saiya- Jins and a Namek advancing stiffly towards her.  
  
"Please. I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I can bring him back!" she cried.  
  
"How?" challenged Goten. "He's been brought back his allotted three times!"  
  
"Besides," continued Gohan, "We don't even have the DragonBalls!"  
  
Piccolo roughly grabbed Phoenix around the throat, cutting off the supply of air.  
  
"Morgan.help.."  
  
With a fearful look at the enraged Namekian fighter, Morgan raced over to the laptop and finished the sentence.  
  
Piccolo, beginning to understand, released Phoenix. She weakly reached out and hit the enter key.  
  
"He's alive!" they heard Bulma shriek.  
  
"He's breathing! She did it! Vegeta's alive!"  
  
Just as Phoenix managed to shakily stand up, Trunks ran up and crushed her in a monster hug. (not just any hug, a MONSTER hug!)  
  
Phoenix just kind of stared.  
  
"Aren't you slightly.um.mad.that I killed your father and all?"  
  
"But you brought him back, too."  
  
"."  
  
"Oh calm down," Trunks said, laughing. "I'm not mad, and I can see you didn't mean too. My otosan brings out the worst in some people a lot."  
  
"I honestly didn't-"  
  
"Phoenix."  
  
Both Trunks and Phoenix turned around. Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten stood humbly before them. Phoenix sub-consciously moved to stand behind Trunks.  
  
"Phoenix.we need to say.gomen nasi.and arigato."  
  
Phoenix just stared.  
  
Piccolo abruptly spun around on his heel and marched into the forest.  
  
Morgan tapped her friend on the shoulder. "If I could have a word.." She yanked on Phoenix's collar to drag her away. When Morgan deemed them far enough away, she pulled Phoenix down to whisper furiously in her ear.  
  
"You nearly fried our asses in frying his, you know. I've never seen these characters get so fore boding or.well, mean.before! Why didn't you fight back?"  
  
Phoenix shrugged. "I didn't want to earn more enemies than I needed-and being trapped in a movie doesn't seem like the best place to have a lot of enemies."  
  
"Yeah, I second that emotion. We need some backup power-at least until we can trust these guys." She gestured over at the senshi by the stirring Vegeta.  
  
"Bring more people, like Karli and that little crazy dude."  
  
"KT?"  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
Phoenix sat down and lifted the laptop onto her knees.  
  
*Karli and KT are in this world. *  
  
A warp hole opened by near Vegeta and two figures fell out of it. Morgan and Phoenix ran over to them.  
  
"Why are we running?" asked Morgan.  
  
"They landed on Vegeta," replied Phoenix. "That's never a good thing."  
  
When the reached their prone friends, they were relieved to see that the impact had knocked Vegeta unconscious again. Phoenix dragged them off and set about trying to wake them up.  
  
"KT, KT, wake up!"  
  
snore.  
  
"Hmmm.KT! POLICEMEN!!  
  
"AHHH! It wasn't me! I'm-whoa.I'm in a cartoon! Is that normal? Am I crazy?"  
  
"Yes and yes. How to explain.KT, did I ever show you that comic book RayEarth?"  
  
"I'm.no."  
  
"(sigh) Three girls are sucked into a magick world through the floor and now they have to save it-the world, not the floor."  
  
"Oh.Sweet!"  
  
"Oww.my head." Karli hesitantly sat up and looked around. "I suppose I should wonder why every things gone cartoon, but I think I wouldn't understand it anyway."  
  
"Good girl, Karli."  
  
"Oh!" she cried. "Phoenix! Short Kid whose name forgot! Morgan!"  
  
"His name is KT, Karli."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Baka.I think someone sat one me.." Vegeta stiffly sat up, rubbing his head. "Whoa! New people!"  
  
KT's eyes dilated. "Is that Vegeta?!" He ran over to the fuming Saiya-Jin Ouji and began examining him, spouting questions as he went. (Think of a humming bird on caffeine- FLIT!FLIT!FLIT!FLIT!)  
  
"Oh wow! It is Vegeta! How did we get here? Can I be powerful? Why are the DragonBall Z characters here? How come we're cartoons? Is Vegeta really shorter than me?" All of this was said in one breath and five seconds.  
  
Phoenix answered for him.  
  
"I don't know, yes, no clue, just because, and a huge, resounding, yes."  
  
Snort from Vegeta.  
  
He came up and stuck his face in KT's.  
  
"What do you mean, 'shorter than me?' You're not exactly Mt. Fuji yourself, brat!"  
  
"Whoa. He talks!"  
  
Phoenix jumped between them.  
  
"I'd better get you some power before you get in a fight with Veggie."  
  
"What about me?" complained Karli.  
  
"Calm, calm, beaucoup de calm."  
  
"Say what?" Karli was mystified.  
  
"It means 'calm, calm, lots of calm.' My French teacher says it without stop."  
  
*KT and Karli have power levels of 19000*  
  
Purple and yellow flames surrounded the two teens. Once again, hair grew longer, eyes altered slightly. Karli's long locks had become shorter and wilder, and KT's began to resemble Goku's.  
  
Karli held up he hand, admiring the violet glow.  
  
"Does this mean we get to fly?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course," Vegeta sneered. "Don't you know anything?"  
  
Karli ignored him, so he just growled and walked away.  
  
"So, how do we do it?" All eyes looked expectantly at Phoenix.  
  
"I.um.I'm gonna let Trunks field that one." She shoved the Saiya-Jin in front of her.  
  
"Well.um,((cough)).just focus your energy so it um, supports you. Like this." He closed his eyes and summoned his ki. It surrounded him in a blaze of orange and lifted him gently off the ground.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Shut up, Kamui!"  
  
"Okay, now everybody else try."  
  
Slowly the teens rose shakily into the air.  
  
"Ready now? Let's fly!"  
  
"Goten! Gohan!" Chichi yelled. "Make sure they don't fall!"  
  
Goten blushed a bit and flew beside Morgan. Gohan paired up with Karli.  
  
((AN: yes, I am quite aware how old Gohan is. For the sake of the story, they're all basically the same age. So there! :p))  
  
"You too, Trunks, Bra!"  
  
Trunks rushed to help Phoenix. Bra, blushing furiously, flew next to an equally red KT.  
  
Flying is confusing, Phoenix thought. So many dimensions.  
  
~Yeah, but there's a great view. ~  
  
"Whoa!" Phoenix nearly fell out of the air. Trunks was right there, guiding her back up.  
  
"Were you.talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you do it?"  
  
"You mean mindspeak? Not really."  
  
"Not at all?"  
  
"Some times I talk to my 'voices'."  
  
"Voices?" Trunks was baffled.  
  
"Oh." Phoenix laughed. "Never mind."  
  
"Umm.you can talk to other people though, right?"  
  
"In theory, yes, but I've never actually tried."  
  
"It's just like thinking, only you direct it to someone."  
  
~Like this? ~  
  
~Exactly. ~  
  
~WOW. ~ "Hey, minna-san!" she called to everyone. Everyone stopped in the air and looked expectantly at Phoenix.  
  
"Let's play tag!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Go die, Kamui!"  
  
The game was just getting good when a tremendous ki flared some where. Trunks and Gohan hung in the air, feeling to see if their tousans were sparring. Suddenly their faces became deathly pale, mirroring the expressions on Bra and Goten's faces.  
  
Karli accurately guessed their thoughts.  
  
"It's not them."  
  
  
  
Gads! Yet another chapter done! I've never thought that I would stay loyal enough to this story to finish it, seeing as how I started it over a year ago. If you knew me, you would think it was a miracle as well. FYI, I'm going for a bit of a Monty Python style, at least in this book. Yes, there's more. I'm actually finished with the fourteen chapters of this book, and Book Two is a little.well, for lack of a better word.mushier. Whatever.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
*we meet our villain  
  
*KT runs into a tree  
  
*and Piccolo actually talks! *!psaG * 


	4. Enter the HeShe

Okay, as you all well know, this is not mine, I own only the characters that are NOT DBZ and the idea that Trunks might actually look happy. (psag!) Thank you for reading, don't flame me, or, in the immortal words of the Grinch, "I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!!"  
  
{{heh heh.fish}}  
  
Silence! (ahem) Right! Continuing on.oh, and sorry about how short this chapter is. A few are really short, and a few are...quite the opposite.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Return of the He/She  
  
A shadowy figure stood in the center of an immaculate lab, gazing at the large tank before it. Inside, surrounded by a green cryogenic liquid, was a creature. It resembled a human except for the green and gray chitinous exterior. It was also looked upon as the scourge of the Z senshi. Or something like that.  
  
Cell.  
  
A technician approached the shadowy form in a bow.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Frieza-sama, but Program Cell-1 is complete. It needs only your instructions now." He back out, still on his knees.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Frieza to himself. "As soon as Cell immobilizes the Z team, and brings that girl to me, NOTHING will stop me from ruling the world!" He allowed his ugly face to twist into a small smile.  
  
"Yes. It would be wonderful to kill them once and for all-and now is my chance!"  
  
~ Back at Capsule Corp. ~  
  
Bulma and Chichi were enjoying a juicy round of gossip over a nice green tea when they were startled out of their chairs by a loud  
  
THUMP  
  
followed by an equally loud  
  
KUSO!  
  
A moment later, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Karli, KT, Morgan, Bra, and Phoenix barreled into the kitchen. KT held his hand over a large bloody bump on him head. When Chichi inquired what happened, he replied curtly that he didn't see the tree in the yard.  
  
Trunks ran through the house yelling for Vegeta.  
  
"Tousan! Tousan!"  
  
The door to the gravity room exploded outwards.  
  
"Nani?! I thought these gravity rooms were supposed to be sound proof!"  
  
"Sumemasen, Otousan, but did you feel the large energy signature a moment ago? Who was that?"  
  
Vegeta's brow furrowed.  
  
"I hate to say it, but that feeling was familiar. I hate to say it, I almost don't wasn't to, but I think it may have been Cell, or Frieza."  
  
"Or both," Bra muttered grimly.  
  
"I thought they were dead?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Ne, life's funny that way."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" questioned Phoenix.  
  
"I'm about as sure as possible."  
  
Piccolo walked in, ignoring the sputtering Vegeta. ("How dare you just walk into my house! I'll eat you for breakfast, Namek!")  
  
"I am grieved to say it, but Dende has just informed my that Freiza has released an improved Cell into Kyoto. I believe he may have a plan to steal the laptop-and whoever can control it."  
  
Phoenix's knees buckled.  
  
"Why-ooh, duh. Never mind."  
  
Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Why don't you just use the computer to kill him off?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*Cell does not exist.*  
  
*Error. Cannot comply.*  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
  
  
There! However short it may be, it's another chapter, and that's 25 pages out of my sloppy copy. 'kay, next chapter.  
  
*also kinda short.  
  
*Goku is stupid again.  
  
*Phoenix and Vegeta get in another fight.  
  
*and in which we meet some old friends. 


	5. No Pain, No Gain

Right. Here we go. 5 weeks left in the school year and I have.90 pages left to type. Oh goodie. Well, better get started. Yadda yadda I own the characters that aren't in DBZ, and I trust you know which ones those are.  
  
{{and if they don't?}}  
  
then they don't deserve to read my story. NEways, let's go!  
  
  
  
NO Pain, No Gain  
  
Everyone was sitting dejectedly around Bulma's living room in Capsule Corp. Phoenix and Vegeta were pacing and giving each other dirty looks when they ran into each other. Goku finally broke the silence.  
  
"I don't understand why we don't just beat him up like we did last time."  
  
Vegeta exploded on him.  
  
"Kakarott! How could you be such an idiot? Have you not felt the ki rising? Baka!"  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Bra timidly. "It's the only thing to do. We've got to stop him at all costs. I mean, as long as either Piccolo or Phoenix is still alive, dying isn't an obstacle.right?"  
  
Everyone looked at her. She fidgeted under their gazes. Goku spoke again.  
  
"I guess she's right. I mean, what else is there to do? Just give her up?"  
  
Vegeta assumed a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Well, we could OW!"  
  
Phoenix punched him in the face.  
  
"You little bakayero! You'll pay for that!" Vegeta launched an attack at phoenix's head. "Ha! Eat this!"  
  
The two Saiya-Jins erupted into a furious brawl. Most of it was too fast for their audience to follow, but KT kept up a happy commentary.  
  
"Vegeta kicked her in the shins, she planted her foot in his-OO! That's GOTTA hurt! He countered with a fist to her temples; she's gonna be feeling that for a few days!" and so on and so forth until Trunks knocked him out.  
  
Carefully the purple-haired teen stepped up to the two fighters and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
  
"KNOCK! IT! OFF!"  
  
"Shee!" Both Vegeta and Phoenix covered their ears.  
  
"What?" Phoenix asked hotly. "He started it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Phoenix crushed his foot.  
  
"KUSO!"  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Trunks pried them apart. Phoenix smiled sweetly at Vegeta and poked his ear with her tail. He snorted.  
  
"Bra and Goku are right," interrupted Trunks. "We've gotta stop Cell; end of story. Tomorrow we get up early and train, then we go kick his skinny butt. Any questions?"  
  
Goku raised his hand.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
* * * Vegeta woke everyone up at 4:30 the next morning. Yawn.  
  
"Rise and shine, bakas! Wake up!" He poured water over everyone, except Bulma (she'd pitch a fit) and Phoenix (she'd pitch //him//.)  
  
After a relatively light breakfast, everyone piled outside and began training. Much to everyone's dismay, Phoenix and Vegeta quickly paired up and began a none to careful fistfight.  
  
For eight straight hours, everyone kicked and punched, threw attacks and took them, until more than one person had more than one serious holes in them. Vegeta passed out senzu beans and took a reading on everyone's power. They had all increased noticeably.  
  
After passing around a keg of water, everyone continued training.  
  
* * * Everyone was in pretty bad shape when Vegeta finally called it quits. Trunks was missing several fingers, Goku and Goten both had 3rd and 2nd degree burns all over them, KT was once again bleeding from the head, and Phoenix had seven broken ribs. Vegeta had nearly been scalped and had gotten his tail cut off as he tried to transform into his Oozaro. Phoenix was understandably smug. At the moment she was smacking ants off a table with it, and having way too much fun in doing so.  
  
"Hey, brat, gimme my tail back!"  
  
Phoenix ignored him and sauntered over to her computer, swinging the tail behind her. She sat down and typed in a sentence Vegeta couldn't read. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at the base of his spine as a new lush tail sprouted.  
  
"AHH! Shee-at that hurts!"  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped, and a new appendage was waving from Vegeta's heiny.  
  
"Here." Phoenix threw the old tail at Vegeta's head. "Bulma might want that."  
  
Vegeta growled but made no move to vent his anger on the young Saiya-Jin. She swaggered passed him and turned into her room, smugly ignoring his annoyed snort.  
  
* * * The next morning dawned cold and cloudy, and the sharp air was laced with the ozone-y scent of rain. Bulma and Chichi were up early preparing a fairly light breakfast for the Z senshi. No one, with the expected exception of Goku, had anything even remotely cheerful to say.  
  
After a mountain of dishes were placed haphazardly in the sink, the Z senshi filed outside to search out their destiny yet again.  
  
However, they didn't need to go far.  
  
Their destiny had just landed in the front yard.  
  
"Hehheh.Cell, Frieza.long time no see, ne?"  
  
  
  
Yay! Another one bites the dust! Another chapter I mean. Well. Time is running out. Two weeks left in school and I have 9 chapters to go. Wish me luck!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
*we meet the villains  
  
*we meet King Kai  
  
*we make Vegeta look like an ass ((more so than usual)) 


	6. Yay, We're Doomed!

Yay! I'm updating! Um, I don't know when the last time was I included a disclaimer, but here it goes. I don't own DragonBall Z. Not even Trunks. *sob* And that really sucks. However, I sewed his name, and those of my other favorite bishies, onto one of those six-foot pillows. So when you guys are sitting at home wishing you had a bishie to glomp, I'll be sitting at home, glomping bishies. ^^ hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell held up a remote of some sort and pushed a button. Gas began seeping up from planted mines all through the yard.  
  
"It's a control pad!" gasped out KT through his sleeve. "Nobody breathe the gas!"  
  
The warning came too late, unfortunately. One by one the senshi fell to the ground, asleep, except for Piccolo and Phoenix, whom the author placed conveniently upwind. Phoenix whipped out her laptop and began to type madly, but Frieza stepped forward and grabbed her around the throat.  
  
"Can't have that no, m'dear," he smirked.  
  
She glared and him and didn't answer. Not that she could have; he had a death grip on her trachea. She concentrated on conjuring a fire under Frieza's feet, but he tightened his grip and twisted one of her wrists. "Try it," he sneered. "I dare you."  
  
Phoenix glanced over to Piccolo. Cell held a ki bomb to his head; he couldn't do anything to help her anymore than her snoozing boyfriend could. She allowed herself a small secret smile and glanced again at Frieza again.  
  
Quickly, too fast for him to react, Phoenix kneed him painfully in the stomach and shot into the air. "Mange merde et morte, Frieza!" she yelled. ((A/N: Yes, it's gross, but I'm a childish little dork that way sometimes.)) She conjured a blob of.well.dooky.and flung it straight at the royal he-she's head.  
  
It flew straight, it flew true. It hit him right in the kisser.  
  
SPLAT  
  
He yelled a very bad word and gestured angrily to Cell. The lackey sent the bolt of energy through Piccolo's head and shot after Phoenix. She swept down to snatch up the laptop, but Cell grabbed one of her feet, and the momentum made her crash her head into a rock. She was out cold.  
  
Frieza wiped the last bit of shit off his face and grabbed Phoenix around the waist. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth, you know," he grumbled to the limp girl. "Cell, meet me back at our secret lab of doom."  
  
Cell nodded, and glanced back to the unconscious senshi. "What should I do with them?" he asked, nodding at them.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
  
  
Okay, I know it's short, but I just want to see if it's too short for a chapter. See, if I can write shorter chapters, I'll be able to get this fic updated more often. Therefore, you'll get to read more than if I decided to write longer chapters. Make sense? No? Good. Okay, that's it for now then, I guess. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time; I wrote out the whole thing in a notebook, and then.lost the notebook. But I found it, so here it is. Please review! Thanx. 


End file.
